Sympathy
by WinryRockbellElric
Summary: What happens when Edward and Winry have a fight that they have had too many times before. Sympathy Goo Goo Dolls


A/N: I had extra time on my hands and decided to make another fanfic. The theme is set on the band Goo Goo Dolls' song Sympathy. Ed and Winry fanfic. Let's pretend Winry hasn't ever opened Ed's pocket watch, kay?

**Sympathy**

∙**)∞(∙**

_**Stanger than your sympathy…  
**__  
_"You don't know what it feels like to lose your mother, Winry!"  
Edward instantly regretted what he said as he watched tears well up in the ocean blue eyes of the girl in front of him.  
"Actually, Edward…" Winry paused to wipe the tears off of her cheeks, "Actually, Edward, I recall losing my mother _and _father."  
Winry soon regretted saying that, too.  
_  
__**And this is my apology,  
I killed myself from the inside out,  
And all my fears have pushed you out…  
**__  
_Winry saw the anger that reddened Edward's face, "Winry, _I DON'T HAVE A FATHER! HE ABANDONED AL AND I AND…MOM!"  
_Edward just…exploded. Winry fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands. They have had this fight so many times, but it just seemed to get worse and worse and worse….

_** And I wished for things that I don't need,  
All I wanted,  
And what I chased won't set me free,  
It's all I wanted…**_

_**  
**_Edward hung his head as he walked forward to where Winry was sitting, and sat down, too.  
"Winry?"

_**  
And I get scared but I'm not crawlin' on my knees…**_

_**  
**_Winry threw herself forward into Edward's arms, forcing him to fall back.  
"D-don't yell at me you, you…alchemy geek!" Winry started pounding on Ed's chest, heaving in and out trying to stop crying.

_**Oh, yeah,  
Every thing's all wrong, yeah,  
Every thing's all wrong, yeah,  
Where the hell did I think I was...**_

_**  
**_"Don't hit me, automail junkie." Edward said quietly, high enough for her to hear though. Even though he told her to stop, he didn't do anything when she didn't. He would wait for her to stop on her own like she usually did.

_**  
And stranger than your sympathy,  
Take these things, so I don't feel,  
I'm killing myself from the inside out,  
And now my head's been filled with doubt…**_

_**  
**_She stopped like Ed said she would and looked at Ed in the eyes and said something that he couldn't hear.  
"Huh? What'd ya say, Win?" Ed asked quietly.  
Winry giggled slightly, "Nothin'." She bounce up and off Edward's chest and ran towards the door that exited her work room, only turning around to stick her tongue out at Ed.

_** We're taught to lead the life you choose,  
All I wanted,  
You know your love's run out on you,  
All I wanted…**_

_**  
**_Ed smirked and got up. "Ooooh, Edo!" Winry's voice chirped from the kitchen, "Look what I have."  
He popped his head through the doorway into the kitchen to see Winry holding up his silver pocket watch, "Winry Rockbell, if you don't put that down right now I'll—" Edward's eyes widened when he saw her picking at it with her screwdriver. It popped open.

_**And you can't see when all your dreams aren't coming true…**_

"E-Edward, I-I'm so s-sorry." Tears pricked up in her eyes as she saw what was written inside, "I-I didn't kn-know."

_**Oh, yeah,  
It's easy to forget, yeah,  
When you choke on the regrets, yeah,  
Who the hell did I think I was...**_

_**  
**_Ed marched back into Winry's workroom, shoving stuff around until he found what he was looking for. The wrench he bought her a year or two ago. He threw it in the air, flipping it, catching it, then walking into the kitchen holding it up to show it to the red eyed Winry.

_**And stranger than your sympathy,  
And all these thoughts you stole from me,  
And I'm not sure where I belong,  
And nowhere's home and no more wrong…**_

_**  
**_Then he threw it in the air, all the while clapping his hands together, then as it came back down, he caught it by clapping his hands on both sides. A bright blue light lit the room, it soon faded. Instead of a wrench in Ed's hand, there was a chibi form of Alphonse's armor head.

_** And I was in love with things I tried to make you believe I was,  
And I wouldn't be the one to kneel before the dreams I wanted…  
**_

Winry gaped at the object in Edward's hands, she couldn't move. Edward stepped forward and took his watch from her hands and replaced it with what used to be her wrench. Winry's mouth closed, and Edward bent down and he pressed his lips against hers quickly. When Winry didn't move, Ed just kissed her again, brushing his lips with hers before parting. 

_**And all the dark and all the lies were all the empty things,  
Disguised as me…  
**_

He chuckled as he pulled away, taking a few steps back, still watching her face. First a blush spread across her cheeks then it covered her whole face. The hand that had Al's chibi head in it pulled back behind her, then it was thrown directly in between his eyes. "I-I _HATE_ YOU! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, Edward Elric!" Winry stomped off to her room. 

_**Mmm, yeah,  
Stranger than your sympathy,  
Stranger than your sympathy,  
Mmm…  
**_

Edward transmuted her wrench back to normal, but making it a bit shinier. He placed it back into her workroom. Then went to sit on the couch. One thing ran through his mind.  
_Love you, too.__**  
**_


End file.
